catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Sedgefern- *looks around* Mousetalon- *grooms fur, hoping to spot a good looking tom* Dawnfost-BLAHHH ELDER DANCE! *does the elder dance* Rockmist-Hello Mousetalon! Mousetalon- Hey, Rockmist! Sedgefern- *Stares at Dawnfrost wide-eyed* Rockmist-whaz up? Dawnfrost-hey cant elders get their own dance? Sedgefern- I never said they couldn't! Mousetalon- Not much, you? Wetstar-Mousetalon,Rockmist,Snowmint and Icestorm go on a patorl. Dawnfrost and Sedgefern go on a hunting patrol. Icestorm-*yawns* whatever you say Wetstar. Dewmist - Er, Wetstar? Dawnfrost is an elder... Sedgefer- It's okay, I'll go alone. Mousetalon- Okay! Dawnfrost-dosen't mean I cant hunt. I told wetstar he said i could hunt. Sunblaze: Something terrible is coming called a tremor! It will affect us, and all Clans! We must be prepared! Windstar came to be in a dream and told me this! Cloudfire: What?! What's a tremor?! *green eyes widen in terror* What should we do? Rockmist- *pads in bleeding* Dewstar looks around at her Clan. "We all grieve for Wetstar. But the time has come for me to appoint my deputy." Cloudfire: *Eyes widen in sadness* So we've lost our leader, and Icestorm isn't coming back? Dewstar nods sadly. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan and Wetstar, so that they may here and approve our choice. Cloudfire will be the new deputy of WindClan." Cloudfire: *eyes widen in surprise* But I don't have an apprentice yet! "No warrior has," Dewstar pointed out. "But as soon we get new apprentices, you will mentor one of them." Cloudfire: Wow! *dips head in respect* I will serve my Clan the best I can. Thyme: Help me! Thre are dogs! Help! Raventail: Yeah right! (rogue): IM LOST!!!!!!!! CAN I STAY HERE? Raventail: No (rogue): You have some temper...(skratches Raventail on forehead)PLEASE? Raventail:(its scratch.)*Claws the strange cats back* Again NO! (rogue): I'm a fully trained cat, I am very good at fighting. I will be lots of help in battle. Raventail:*Picks him/her by the scruff and drops her by the river* Rainflower: My name is Rainflower. (Random Rogue) : *Pads in after the other rogue. She sits behind them. She is skinny and lieth, and has light brown tabby fur with a white chest, and muzzle and paws and light blue eyes* Raventail: GET OUT!!!!*Attacks both cats* Rainflower :(attacks Raventail with sister) Raventail: YOU TWO ARE REALLY ON MY NERVES! Rainflower: WE ARE NOT LEAVING! WE HAVE BEEN TRAVELING FOR MOONS AND WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE!!! Raventail: GO TO SHADOWCLAN!!!!! Rainflower: WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THERE TERRITORY AND THY ARE EVEN MORE STUBURN THAN YOU. Beautiful tabby rogue: "Let us speak with Dewstar." Rainflower: Aren't you going to tell them your name? I want to join the clan. Raventail: Rainflower, stay here. Other cat this way. Rainflower: Raventail, I'm sorry. I need to stay with my sister. Swiftwind: "Thank you." "And Rainflower, I am not your sister." (She isn't either) Rainflower: Sometimes I get misstaken, we are best friends. Swiftwind: "I dont even KNOW you, you crazy she-cat." Rainflower: sorry............. Can I join the clan, I have nowhere elts to go? Swiftwind: *Sits next to Raventail waiting for Dewstar* (If on, go to #WindClan'scamp ) Rainflower: If this is about joining the clan, I want in. Raventail: Rainflower, We will escort you to the border with some prey. We don't welcome you here. Cloverpaw: Can I train? Please? Cloudfire: *purrs* Of course, Cloverpaw! Should we hunt, or battle train? Raventail: Why not we go hunting. That will make a hunting patrol, Me, Cloudfire and Cloverpaw. Cloverpaw: Yay! When? Raventail: Do you want to go now? Cloverpaw: Yes, please! (Take this to IRC?) Raventail:(Sure. Maybe #WindClan'sTraining ) Rainflower: (sad, runs away) Swiftwind: "Im going hunting." *Runs out of camp to go hunting* Clan meeting Froststar:"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, please meet here under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Swiftwind: *Pads up and stares at Froststar with soft eyes* Cloudfire: *pads stiffly from her nest, and looks up at Froststar* Swiftflight: *drops rabbit on fresh-kill pile, then pads up to the highrock* Froststar:"We have warriors to be made and apprentices as well!" she yowls "Cloverpaw, Please come forward!" Cloudfire: *chest swells with pride* Cloverpaw: -comes forward- Swiftwind: *Watchs with eyes glittering with interest* Cloudfire: (Maple I'am sorry we didn't get to train! I promise I'll do better with Solarwind and Brookpaw!) Songcloud: -pads over- (Don't worry Night, I'm sure you will) Froststar: Cloverpaw, do you wish to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?(Blah) Honeymist: *grins at Cloverpaw* Say yes! Sunblaze: *sits next to Swiftwind and watches Froststar carefully* Cloudfire: *sits down, a cough racking her body, then beams proudly at Cloverpaw* Cloverpaw: I do. Froststar: Then by the powers of StarClan i give you your warrior name, Cloverpaw from now on you shall be known as Cloverleaf. StarClan honers your wisdom and eagerness to welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.*Touches nose onto Cloverleaf's head* Relaxing Froststar pads out of his den and sits beside Bluemist purring, as he sees Oceanleap he gets up and greets the young warrior "Hello Oceanleap." he meows "Hi. Do you know where Swiftflight went?" Oceanleap asked "I need to talk to him. now" Honeymist lifted her light brown tabby head. "I think he may be on patrol, but I'm not sure." Her dark blue eyes looked concerned. "Why do you need to talk to him?" "I have a question to ask him." Oceanleap answered "Well I think Cloudfire assigned him for border patrol." Froststar stammered "Well then, off I go." Oceanleap bounces away and out of camp